everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Bara
Alan Bara is a 2018 introduced and all around character. In the destiny conflict, Alan sides with a neutral, more preparing to take care of his looks instead fighting all the time. He'll only fight about the conflict, when someone gets in his personal business and clothing. A boastful young man, Alan is a person ready to rule. (or so he says...) Character Personality Alan is a boastful man. He enjoys taking care of his looks rather then attending classes, which is something he's rather proud of. Why is he proud of it? He always feels that a future god needs to care of his looks, so he will look even more regal when sitting on the throne. The only times he attends class is if they have fighting, looks and kingdom caring. People say those classes are literally on his schedule; but he doesn't talk back. He just combs his hair, making most people stomp in anger. Most of Alan's enemies would be someone who stops him from his looks everyday, every second. If his friends mess up his hair or clothing, he'll go to the bathroom and make sure he looks perfect again. He is also very neat, making sure his room is not to messed up or his bed sheets are placed in the right order. This can be a flaw, however. Alan is so neat he would quickly shoot a glare at the dinner table and scold you. He would even go far enough to put a bib in your shirt and resume eating. Why does he carry bibs in his bag? Who knows.... Although Alan tries to be a kind prince, he doesn't know if he insults others or not. Alan speaks his mind and isn't afraid to stand up for anything. If he says something, it's either a compliment on how beautiful he is, or an accidental insult. Alan really doesn't mean it, he is trying to be kind. He really is. Because speaks his mind, he has been scolded by Amara millions of times, but he tells her to shush. He feels he needs to be a perfect example; but he doesn't know that many students sort of dislike him due to his actions. Alan thinks the glares he gets in the hallway is because they are adoring his cape, or jacket, or pants, or glasses. Literally anything he just bought. Alan, due to being a boastful perfectionist, is a great leader. He will be the 1st to take charge, and isn't afraid of getting dirty during these fights. However, it is rare he will get dirty, because he knows it you're pranking him. He is like a lie detector during battles, knowing if these enemies are students in costumes. Maybe it's the cute kawaii voices some have. Or is it the eyes looking over at some sign to book end? He automatically knows if the battle is a joke or for real, and if it is a joke, he'll flick his wrist and give you a severe cut. Yes, he is a true warrior. Alan is great at keeping secrets. He will keep it to his heart forever, and never tell anyone. He is also a very loyal man, and always has been. He will side with his best friends over the chance the sit on the throne, one of his biggest dreams. Alan will know his friends will count of him, and he will count on them. It's one of his powerful qualities, and will forever be. When he was young, Alan was a way more cheerful man, and less serious about his role. The only thing he would do was go on the trips to other kingdoms and stuff, and that was about it. He would even play with a ginormous rubber ducky in the bathtub, something older Alan would never do. Alan could be caught in the middle of the night wearing his dad's clothes and that's about it. It was all because of one person that changed him completely. Appearance Alan is a handsome man, with blonde locks just like Daring's. He has sapphire blue eyes and pink lips. Alan's eyebrows are really thick, and they are super short in replacement for the thickness. Alan has tanned skin that shine in the light. Alan is also a bit muscular, with some biceps on his arms. Interest and hobbies Sports Alan loves sports, being part of every club when he was young. He still enjoys the events, and commonly comes to the most dangerous tournaments and actually competes. He is a great Olympian, one of his dreams as a kid being able to get a gold medal in every event. Shopping Alan commonly heads to Book End in order to find new, everything. He commonly goes to the most expensive stores, but sometimes goes to simple shops for simple clothing. Looking at his Reflection This had to be here. Alan spends his nights staring at the mirror, in his PJs, sports outfits or tuxedos. Abiltlites * Head Slaying: With the flick of his wrist, Alan can cut off any head he wants. He commonly uses this power in serious fights. Only a few potions can put the head back on the body. * Strength: Alan has really good strength, being able to lift up big houses are not sweat at all. * Flight: When Alan wears his winged boots, he has the ability to fly up to space. He can easily control this, and can come down at will. He could wear that cape all day and he wouldn't be flying at all. * Invisibility: If Alan puts on his winged helmet, Alan can go invisible at will. He can control it fluently, just like his flight. Skillset * Fighting: Alan is a skilled fighter, able to use any weapon really great. Myth How does the Myth Go? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perseus How does Alan come into it? Perseus and Andromeda had 2 kid, one of them being Alan, the other as Amara. They were each given different last names due to having to marry each other in the future. When at a young age, Alan wasn't sure why Amara didn't like him. It was a pretty big mystery to him. One day, Alan's grandmother, Queen Cassiopeia, decided to head for a bit of dinner at their house. Alan confessed his feelings to the queen, about Amara, about all his assemblies and responabilites. All good, right? Well, sadly, it wasn't. Cass told him to be like a real prince, with great skills, and to not worry so much. Taking this the wrong way, Alan became all those bragging and boasting princes, something he tgought would fix the problem. Unfortunately, it didn't. Alan's parents begged him to be like his old self, but Cass's advice was permanent. This change, however, made Amara hate him even more, leaving Alan sad and confused. Viewpoint on Destiny Alan adores his destiny even more then when he was young, and will stop at nothing to sign the book. He doesn't side as a royal though, far too busy too take care of his hair and clothing. Relationships Family Perseus Alan and Perseus loved each other, and had a great father and son relationship. When Alan took the pill, he soon lost some contact with his father, taking care of his outfit. They only talk to each other through phone calls, although that is very rare. They will soon love each other again if Amara can love Alan. Perseus feels more anger to Queen Cassiopeia instead of love, after what she did to her son. Andromeda When young, the 2 were really friendly with each other, just like Alan and Perseus. Like Perseus, they lost contact when Alan took the pill. Andromeda is more upset by this and pleads with her mother everyday, to take away the curse. It never worked though. Amara Perdtia Alan's sister, and the one who made him boastful. Alan only shows a sensitive side when alone with Amara, and tries to get her approval. Amara just leaves the room, making Alan cry. They don't interact with each other, but Alan won't stop trying to get Amara's love. Friends Daring Charming It was kind of obvious of how these 2 would be friends. They go shopping together, stare at mirrors together and do all the usual prince stuff. Daring is Alan's only fairytale friend so far and they commonly are seen together when not at classes. Astral Quaking-shake It was a surprise how these two are friends. When Alan is angry about someone messing up his outfit or just getting mad in general, Astral is there to help him and make the bully go away. Alan is kind of oblivious to the fact Astral gets highly annoyed at him, but knows she knows the fact Amara doesn't love him and tries to gain approval, so that's a thing. = Pet Daston Daston is Alan's pet tiger cub. Alan always spoils Daston, and enjoys his company. Although very young, Daston is the same size as a adult tiger. Daston is bright orange with white and black stripes. The tiger is as boastful as Alan. Romance Alan thinks all the girls in the entire school have a crush on him, and confirms he likes them back. The truth is, not many people like him. Enemies Alan has no enemies as of right now. Outfits Class Schedule * Period 1: Animals N Monsters * Period 2: Godly Kingdom Management * Period 3: Scythes and Swords * Period 4: Rogues and Assassins * Period 5: FEL * Period 6: Ancient Alphabet Or # Class 1: Epics 101 # Class 2: FEL # Class 3: Scythes and Swords # Class 4: Animals N Monsters # Class 5: Rogues and Assassins # Class 6: Godly Kingdom Management Quotes Trivia * Alan hates pickle juice. * Alan's name literally means "handsome, cheerful slayer". * Alan's favourite food is lamb chops. * His birthday is July 23, making him a Leo. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:Neutrals All characters that belong to BanderItchy go here. Category:Itchy's Content Category:No Roommate